


Fleeting

by VaansAbs



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaansAbs/pseuds/VaansAbs
Summary: There was another whose light shone bright for him.
Relationships: Naminé/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thanknamine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanknamine/gifts).



> I wrote this like five years ago so before KHIII. SoKai got to me again and I wanted to repost some of my old stuff. This is Anti-form Sora / Naminé but there wasn't a ship tag for it so I apologize. I have one more to post about SoKai one, and Sora is in anti-form in that, too, and it is also pretty short.
> 
> I believe I dedicated this fic to some friends when I wrote this but I only know of one being on here. 😭 If you're out there... Apologies friend... :")

There was another whose light rivaled that of the Princess he sought out when the leftover darkness in his heart took hold of him. Her light was like a candle flame, bright but brief as if at any moment it'd go out. Her existence was the same. Fleeting but still relevant to this world. Even if she wasn't supposed to exist, she mattered to someone out there.

Her light, oftentimes, stopped him from seeing the Princess. Not as if she was trying to get in the way but because the two of them were related in ways no one had imagined possible before. Not quite blood sisters but still sisters all the same.

When he came to see the blonde witch, it was always when she was drawing and instead of drawing his memories, she drew her own to help her piece together uncertainties and doubts she had about her bearings. After all, his sacrifice for the one he loved was what caused her to be born into this world. Even if she wasn't supposed to exist, even if she felt like her life was a lie, she couldn't ever feel like that sacrifice of his was a mistake.

When he came to see her, she knew right away that it was him. She had spent enough time on his memories to know and she'd recognize that spiky hair anywhere. Although she wondered why he came to see her and not the redhead who was able to bring him back to the Realm of Light.

She would watch as he watched her draw or come close to her, hold her tight to keep that light he flocked towards from going out. He didn't remember what the witch had done for him so long ago but this form seemed to and he tried to repay her by tight embraces and some kind of reassurance that he'd protect him from the things that plagued her.

She couldn't bring him back but the thought of just knowing he was there, even like this, was enough. After all, there'd be one day when their light would bring them together.


End file.
